Jasper Batt Jr.
Jasper Batt Jr. is the top ranked assassin in the United Assassins Association, the main antagonist and the final boss in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He is the owner of Pizza Batt, the pizza chain that is popping up all over Santa Destroy. Upon discovering that Jasper Batt Jr is the one who hired the 10 people to kill Bishop Shidux, Travis Touchdown fought through the UAA ranks once more just to kill him. Appearance Jasper wears a green tuxedo and a pink shirt wearing a pair of pink glasses. He also has a tattoo that resembles a pizza on the left side of his bald head. In the game's final battle, Jasper has 3 different forms. 1st Form In his 1st form, Jasper rides a red hovering car with hidden grappling hooks, explosives shaped as bats, and lasers inside jasper's office. 2nd Form In his 2nd form, Jasper injects himself with eight formula shots. This causes him to buff himself and wear a superhero-like costume. His costume contain the colors of green and purple. He wears a purple mask that greatly resembles a bat, has the letters of "P" and "B," which stand for Pizza Batt, on his chest. In this form, Jasper has super strength, can teleport, throws bat like explosives, and can shoot powerful gusts of wind. 3rd Form In his 3rd and final form, Jasper inflates into a giant, cartoon-based balloon version of himself. In this form Jasper attacks with his large fists, and can shoot a powerful energy beam out of his mouth. Biography Reason for Revenge Jasper Batt Jr. was the youngest son/sibling of the assassination targets from the optional "Pizza Batt" side missions from No More Heroes. Travis killed all three of them, leaving Jasper Batt Jr. without a family. For three years since however, Jasper instead turned to evil and desired the most vile forms of revenge on Touchdown; his vendetta started with the killings of people in Gold Town and Travis' mentor Randall Lovikov, sending out a first wave of killers to Travis' home, as well as a doppelganger of him to frame him for crimes and smear his name, to making a name in the criminal underworld, becoming the head of the New Mafia and hiring the stardom of Nathan Copeland to amass more criminals and delinquents to his ranks. Upon managing to purchase all of Santa Destroys, Jasper Batt then floods money into the UAA And slowly becomes rank 1 of the Association, before setting his plan of killing Bishop, sending out his mass of goons to kill Touchdown during his climb and sitting at the top to watch his possible demise or savory victory when Travis gets to him. The Boss Battle Part 1 As seen in the game's cutscenes, Travis finally meets Jasper Batt Jr., in his office at the top floor of the Pizza Batt Building. Before starting the battle Jasper angers Travis even further by showing him the decapitated heads of Silvia Christel, Henry, and Shinobu. Enraged, Travis charges at Jasper Batt Jr., starting the fight. The battle is interrupted when Henry jumps into the office through a window to show Travis that the heads are fake. This calms Travis down and he defeats Batt Jr's 1st form with ease. Part 2 Determined to win, Jasper injects himself with a special formula that buffs himself up, thus becoming the second form. Jasper's second form has superhuman strength, teleportation, can perform wrestling moves on Travis, and when he loses half his health, Jasper can emit gale-like wind from a single punch. If Travis is unfortunate enough to stand between Jasper and a window when hit with a wind punch, Travis will be knocked out the window, resulting in an instant Game Over. Part 3 Eventually Travis defeats this form as well, and kicks him through a window. As a last resort, Batt Jr inflates himself and changes into his final form, giant parade float of himself. Jasper can punch Travis from anywhere in the room and can shoots a powerful beam out of his mouth. After three forms Travis ends the battle by slicing Jasper in half vertically causing his parade float to explode is the process. Travis ends up falling from the sky but is rescued by Sylvia riding on a motorcycle. Reception *WatchMojo.com listed Jasper Batt Jr. as #8 on their "Top 10 Worst Villains in Video Games" list. *The Autarch of Flame put him as his Worst Boss in either of the No More Heroes Games, his most hated character in video game history, and the second worst boss battle he's ever faced (behind Silver the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Trivia *Jasper Batt, Jr., has been considered, by most, if not all gamers, the most hateable character in all of gaming. His voice is annoying, he murdered the main character's best friend, pretended to kill the hero's girlfriend, his brother, and a fellow assassin, and he's considered the most unfair and unsatisfying final boss of all time. **On the other hand, however, there are some players who actually defend this boss battle, because the final boss was about revenge, and that revenge isn't supposed to be satisfying. *Jasper is a parody of Bruce Wayne: Both are business savvy men who inherited massive corporations from their deceased parents, seek revenge for their dead family, drive hi-tech cars and have superhero alter-egos. The difference is that Bruce Wayne is a superhero whilst Jasper is a villain. *Jasper bares a slight resemblance to Allen Gregory. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Wealthy Category:Game Bosses Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:No More Heroes Villains Category:Liars Category:Supervillains Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Wrestlers Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Businessmen Category:Sadists Category:Strategic Category:Teenagers Category:Mastermind Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains